dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Marc Slayton (Wildstorm Universe)
: Kherubim resemble humans in appearance, but are physically far stronger and more durable and extremely long-lived, nearly immortal. However an evolutionary drawback to their near-immortality is that Kherans are almost infertile, only very rarely will a Kheran produce offspring. This effect is seen in real world natural environments, as longer living organisms will have fewer offspring than organisms with short lifespans. This is a natural check against overpopulation. ** : As a half-human/half-Kheran, Backlash possesses virtual immortality. His fathers race is extremely long lived and he has been on Earth for literally the whole of human civilization and is showing no sign of growing old anytime soon. *** *** *** '' : As a Kheribum he is very very tough and durable. A regular bullet and gun will not adequately harm him and his skin could be considered superhard and dense to a normal human. *** : His agility, and quickness are far beyond norm, as he's capable of feats such as vaulting off of walls, going from flips into a verticle stomp, adjusting his rate and direction when in terminal velocity fall and is essentially, well over Olympic level as far as his ability to flip, dodge, dive, spin and move about. * : Backlash has the ability to generate psychic energy whips out the backs of his hands. He can use these whips for various purposes; in combat he uses them to constrict his opponents, shocking them with the energy running through the whips or to cut through objects. He can use the energy whips as grappling hooks. The whips are very durable, but beings of great strength can break them, causing painful psionic feedback. * : He can also transform his body and clothes into mist - as well as being useful for infiltration and defense. | Abilities = * : Marc is virtually immortal and has accrued three thousand years of combat experience. * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * | Transportation = | Weapons = * Various Weapons | Notes = | Trivia = * While Marc had long since reconnected with his daughter, he was unable to do so with Aries before the Wildstorm Universe ended. Similarly, whether or not his relationship with Taboo was still going on by that point was unknown, though it is possible - having been pardoned for her crimes and after suffering severe injuries during her last known adventure with him - she simply left Marc and moved on with her life. Certainly, neither he nor Jodi mentioned her in their later appearances, despite the closeness all three shared. * Marc has held many titles and ranks over his career including Colonel and Commander. * Marc's Gen-Factor has caused a lot of discrepancies with his powers. Along with power level fluctuations, Marc also had full psionic abilities which include telepathy and telekinesis. These have since waned and are no longer in his arsenal. | Wikipedia = Backlash (Marc Slayton) | Links = }} Category:StormWatch members Category:1993 Character Debuts Category:Team 7 members Category:Human/Alien Hybrids